Arbre à drabble Détective Conan
by Papy-1412
Summary: Mes contributions à l'arbre à drabble de drakys dans le fandom de Détective Conan/Magic Kaito.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Voici mes contributions à l'arbre à drabble, pour le fandom de Détective Conan. Voici ce que c'est, pour les non-connaisseurs :

À partir du drabble de départ, chaque nouveau drabble doit commencer par la dernière phrase/le(s) dernier(s) mot(s). Vous pouvez au besoin changer ponctuation, temps de verbe, etc.  
Les drabbles doivent faire 100 mots (+/- 15 mots).

Les liens pour voir les autres drabbles ainsi que de l'arbre à drabble sont sur mon profil.

Bon, de base, il y a Kaito dans absolument tous les drabbles, alors pour rajouter un peu de diversité, j'ai rajouté les autres drabbles de ma première contribution.

Disclaimer à Gosho Aoyama.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**Détective Conan – Kaito/référence à Conan et Haibara – PG – SPOILERS CHAP 818**

Désormais, il se pose des questions. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce petit tantei fasse affaire à des personnes si dangereuses. Il a même un peu peur. Il se demande s'il sait ce qu'il fait, et si oui, pourquoi il va jusque là. Ce type qui s'est présenté comme s'appelant Bourbon, il ne plaisante pas, et voulait vraiment tuer cette fille en laquelle il était déguisé.

Pourquoi Conan a-t-il voulu la protéger? Pourquoi lui a-t-il demandé son aide? Qui sont-ils? Que lui veulent-ils?

En pensant ceci, il se jure que quoiqu'il arrive, il ne laissera personne faire du mal au petit détective.

* * *

**Détective Conan/Magic Kaito – Kaito/Jii – PG**

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi défaitiste? soupira Kaito, revérifiant si son équipement pour le vol programmé le soir-même.

– Je suis simplement inquiet, jeune maître. Vous savez bien que j'ai promis à Toichi-sama de prendre soin de vous. »

Le lycéen marmonna :

« Et je suis toujours rentré en parfait état!

– Malgré tout, cet enfant, il vous démasque à chaque fois! Un jour, si vous ne faites pas attention, lui ou Hakuba-san-

– Ne t'inquiète pas de ça! » il sourit, énigmatique, et posa son monocle sur son œil. « Personne ne peut arrêter un fantôme. »

* * *

**Détective Conan – Kaito/Conan – PG (SPOILERS 818)**

« Un secret? répéta le Kid, le regard blasé sous son monocle.

– Exactement, c'est un secret, répondit Conan, de son ton faussement enfantin.

– Tu as une dette envers moi je te rappelle, alors tu ferais bien de me dire qui était ce type. J'ai quand même failli me faire exploser la tronche pour toi.

– Tu n'avais pas le choix, en même temps. Maintenant, la discussion est terminée. Il est temps de te mettre en prison. »

Kaito se met en garde, et se prépare à s'échapper du toit. Malgré tout, ce n'est pas fini. Il est inquiet pour le jeune garçon. Et découvrir les secrets, c'est son point fort.

* * *

**Détective Conan – Kaito – PG**

Il tient à lui. Conan a beau vouloir le jeter en prison, Kaito ne restera pas les bras croisés. C'est un enfant, malgré l'air adulte qu'il affiche constamment. Il n'a pas à faire face aux pistolets, aux organisations mafieuses, et au monde underground de Tokyo.

Et pourtant, alors qu'il lit le journal, avant le début des cours, il voit que Conan y est cité, et pas pour un de ses vols. Quand il fait une recherche, un peu plus tard, il se rend compte qu'il est toujours sur les scènes de crimes et aide à résoudre des meurtres.

Et il n'a qu'une peur, qu'un jour il affronte l'Organisation que Kaito a lui-même aux trousses.

* * *

**Détective Conan/Magic Kaito – Conan/Kaito – PG**

« Fais attention à ces types, lui dit le voleur. Ils sont nombreux, et faciles à reconnaître. Ils n'ont aucune pitié, même avec les enfants. Ils sont prêts à tout pour accomplir leur but, et je suis sur leur chemin. Si tu t'aventures trop loin, tu seras aussi sur le leur, et ils te tueront. Ne les prends pas à la légère. »

Conan est bouche bée, fixant l'homme en blanc qui le regarde, terriblement sérieux.

« Et quel est leur but? »

Kaito reste silencieux une seconde.

« L'immortalité. »

Et il ne faut pas plus de temps pour que le cerveau du détective tilte.

* * *

**Détective Conan – Conan/Heiji – PG [SPOILERS CHAPITRE 818]**

Conan ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire emporter sans rien faire. Il avait plongé sans savoir ce à quoi il se frottait. Mais à chaque fois qu'il le retrouvait, cet optimisme, cette joie de vivre, tout ceci l'atteignait, et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il lui parlait de tout. C'était son meilleur ami, et essayer de lui mentir semblait impossible. Il était presque, non, aussi intelligent que lui. Il ne pouvait le tromper.

Alors aujourd'hui encore, dès que Kazuha et Ran eurent le dos tourné, il lui raconta tout. Le train, le Kid, et enfin la présence de Bourbon chez lui... Et cet idiot avait choisi de rester à Tokyo, pour le protéger.

* * *

**Détective Conan – Conan/Kaitô Kid/Ran/Jirokichi/Hakuba**

« Kaitô Kid s'enfuirait en hurlant devant... _ça_? » s'interroge Ran, un sourcil haussé.

Conan tire une moue de deux kilomètres de long. C'est affligeant. Kaitô Kid, voleur renommé dans le monde entier, aux milles voix et visages, que même lui ne peut arrêter; son point faible... ce serait ça? Une divagation de plus de Jirokichi, voilà ce que c'était.

D'après Hakuba, il suffisait de mettre le joyau dans un aquarium avec des poissons, et Kaitô Kid ne ferait rien. Et le vieux l'avait cru.

Pathétique.

Une carte tomba du plafond, alors qu'il restait une heure avant le vol.

_Désolé, j'abandonne_, voilà ce qui était écrit.

Les yeux de Conan s'écarquillèrent.

Non... Sérieux?

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous, me revoilà avec une PELLETEE de drabbles sur Détective Conan, même si cette fois je me suis surtout concentrée sur Magic Kaito (sans blague) dans le sens où Conan apparaît très peu de fois, s'étant fait voler son trône par Hakuba.

Je n'ai jamais été une fan EXTRÊME du Kaito/Hakuba, mais ces temps-ci, une fiction en particulier me l'a fait redécouvrir, et voulant écrire absolument sur ces deux-là, ça a conduit à quelques drabbles où ce est plus que du sous-entendu.

Mais bon, je me suis quand même concentrée sur ce qui fait la crème de ce duo, ou couple selon mon humeur : leurs disputes. Notamment, ceux qui avaient bien aimé le dernier drabble du dernier chapitre, où Kaito s'enfuit face à des poissons, j'ai écrit la suite ^^

Bref : un peu de tout, du drôle comme du tragique, avec quelques apparitions de Aoko et Conan. J'ai voulu mettre Akako, mais je n'ai pas eu d'idée la concernant.

Disclaimer à Goshô Aoyama

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

Le petit sourire en coin ne saurait mentir, ça l'amusait de faire tourner en bourrique le détective.  
Kaito le sentit s'approcher dans son dos, lui, le seul de ses ennemis avec un brin de bon sens. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et s'esclaffa :  
« Encore là? Tu m'aimes vraiment trop, Hakuba.  
– C'est totalement le contraire, Monsieur le voleur. C'est pour cette raison que je veux te mettre en prison. »  
Le sourire du lycéen s'agrandit :  
« Tu parles. Si c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais, cela ferait bien longtemps que j'y serais. »  
Et c'est avec un petit au revoir taquin de la main qu'il sauta du toit.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

Avec son chat sur le ventre, Kaito dort comme un bienheureux. Même la sonnette ne parvient pas à l'extirper de son sommeil de plomb. Il a fait une nuit blanche la veille, alors basta les cours, et bonjour son lit. Et quelque soit la personne qui sonne, elle devra attendre le lendemain.  
La porte s'ouvre brusquement, et le félin sursaute, plantant ses griffes dans l'estomac du brun qui gémit de douleur.  
« Qui est là? » marmonne-t-il.  
Le ton hautain de Hakuba lui répond :  
« Alors, Monsieur Kaitô Kid, on sèche les cours? »

* * *

**Détective Conan – Kaito/Conan – PG**

Il faisait ça uniquement pour que le petit ne prenne pas trop la grosse tête. Après tout, il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans, et il se considérait déjà comme un détective. D'accord, ce gamin était plutôt futé, et il lui donnait par moment du fil à retordre.

Mais Kaito était un adulte, et Conan un enfant. Si le voleur acceptait qu'il tente de l'arrêter, il refusait qu'il intervienne lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaire plus graves. Des meurtres... ou quoique ce soit lié à cette organisation.

C'était son affaire, et celle de personne d'autre. Conan n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Hakuba/Kaito – PG**

Foutue ironie.

Hakuba est revenu de Londres exprès pour lui, pour ce fichu Kid de malheur qui lui donne des cheveux blancs. Kaito a littéralement ruiné ses vacances, car il est incapable de se retenir. Il faut toujours qu'il fasse parler de lui, comme un enfant. Il porte bien son nom, après tout.

Kaito disait avoir un cadeau _spécial_, qu'il fallait qu'il vienne. Et tout ce que l'anglais voit, c'est que face à l'horloge dont il a stoppé le mécanisme, il y a du sang, près de la pierre précieuse qu'il a volée. Et une note à son attention.

_Tu disais être très occupé, Détective. Alors j'ai arrêté le temps. Bon anniversaire._

* * *

**Magic Kaito– Hakuba – PG**

La chambre était un capharnaüm. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible de vivre dans un endroit pareil, se persuadait Saguru. Il se serait presque attendu à voir traîner un monocle bien particulier, mais Kaito n'était pas stupide à ce point.

Il s'approcha du bureau, là où se trouvait les livres de cours qu'Aoko lui avait demandé d'aller chercher, Kaito étant à l'hôpital soit-disant pour une entorse. Parmi les paquets de cartes et les livres d'espionnage, il aperçut un cadre tout particulièrement bien nettoyé. Il y vit Kaito bien plus jeune, en compagnie de deux adultes qu'il déduisit comme étant ses parents.

Et Hakuba se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu le père du garçon.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Saguru/référence à Toichi – PG**

« Mon père?

– Sauf si tu me disais que ta mère est la Vierge Marie, j'en conclus que tu as forcément un père, Kaito. » répondit Hakuba, son sarcasme presque palpable.

Le magicien garda son air blasé :

« Oui j'ai un père, mais ce que je ne vois pas, c'est pourquoi tu t'y intéresses. Il est mort au sommet de son art, dans un accident, il y a des années. » il s'esclaffa. « Ton petit doigt t'aurait-il persuadé que c'était un meurtre et qu'il faut donc que tu le résolves? »

Saguru fronça les sourcils. Oh que oui, c'était bien ce que son instinct de détective lui murmurait.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Hakuba/Kaito/référence à Toichi – PG**

Son passé. Voilà ce sur quoi il aurait dû enquêter depuis le début. C'était le principe d'une enquête policière, regarder les antécédents familiaux.

Il aurait pu voir bien plus tôt tout ça. Il aurait pu se rendre compte bien avant que la date de la mort du père de Kaito coïncidait avec la période de la première disparition du Kid. Qu'à cette époque, le voleur était décrit comme un homme ayant la trentaine, et que maintenant, c'était un jeune homme. Il suffisait d'additionner deux et deux.

Et il essayait d'ignorer la voix malsaine qui lui chuchotait que pourtant, ces informations, il ne les utiliserait jamais contre le voleur...

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

Il est entré sans demander, pas dérangé pour un sou. L'anglais hausse un sourcil, tout en refermant doucement la porte.

« Alors Kuroba, on oublie de frapper?

– Aux dernières nouvelles, on m'appelle Kaitô Kid, Hakuba.

– Mais oui, mais oui, répond Saguru, lassé. Dans tous les cas, tu es totalement stupide, c'est maintenant une certitude. Tu entres par effraction chez moi, dans ma chambre, et tu crois que tu pourras t'en échapper? »

Un grand sourire étire les lèvres du brun.

« Oh, mais mon cher, j'ai remarqué que tu murmurais mon nom en dormant, n'était-ce pas une invitation? »

Et un air paniqué remplace son habituel rictus hautain.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Hakuba/Aoko/Kaito – PG**

« Hakuba, ça m'intrigue...

– Qu'y a-t-il, Aoko?

– Toi et Kaito... Vous vous comportez comme chien et chat. » L'anglais haussa un sourcil perplexe et quand elle poursuivit avec un grand sourire, la fin de sa phrase le rendit totalement aphone. « Mais en vérité, vous vous aimez beaucoup, non? »

C'est cet instant que choisit le magicien pour faire son apparition, avec un regard noir :

« C'est quoi cette réunion où je ne suis pas invité?

– Va-t-en, Kaito! Je parles avec Haku- »

Mais elle dut se taire en se rendant compte que ledit lycéen s'était rapidement enfui.

« En bien, commenta le magicien. Il disparaît comme un voleur, celui-là. »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

« Au moins, elle est en sécurité.

– Sécurité!? explosa Hakuba. L'endormir et la cacher dans les toilettes ne la protégera pas, Kaito!

– Et que voulais-tu que je fasse, hein!? répliqua le voleur, ne cherchant même pas à nier à l'utilisation de son prénom. Regarde-nous, on est coincés dans cet immeuble remplis d'homme cherchant à me tuer, parce que _tu_ n'as pas voulu te mettre à l'abri quand je te l'ai dit!

– Oh, parce que tu te soucies de _ma_ survie, maintenant? » dit le détective, ne parvenant pas à cacher son amertume.

Le regard du brun s'étrécit, et il susurra :

« Plus que tu ne le crois, Hakuba. »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Jii/Hakuba – PG**

« On fout le camp! hurla le voleur par le biais de son talkie-walkie, s'adressant à Jii.

– _Qu'y a-t-il, jeune maître?_

– Le vol est annulé! On rentre immédiatement! »

Kaito éteint le transmetteur en serrant les dents, pestant contre ce satané rosbif. C'était aussi la faute d'Aoko, tout ça. Quelle idée de parler à Hakuba de son... désagrément à l'égard des animaux marins!? Bien évidemment que cet imbécile avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui tendre un piège, et placer le joyau dans un bassin rempli de poissons!

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Sa vengeance serait terrible.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Hakuba/Kaito – PG**

Un sourire ravi était affiché ostensiblement sur les lèvres du magicien, qui regardait le détective avec un regard malicieux et très content de lui :

« Quel est ce bonnet porté en pleine salle de classe, Hakuba? Ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman. »

Quand ses yeux thé croisèrent les siens, Saguru fonça vers lui, fumant. Mais Kaito l'esquiva rapidement et enleva le couvre-chef, dévoilant la tignasse de l'anglais... teinte d'un vert fluo très laid.

Hakuba récupéra rapidement son bonnet qu'il remit bien à sa place, puis un sourire de mauvaise augure étira ses lèvres.

« Fais attention, Kuroba... tu ne sais pas à qui tu viens de déclarer la guerre. »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

Lui faire payer le prix fort, oui Kaito allait le faire. Ce petit impertinent, ce sale snobinard anglais...

Hakuba avait demandé à sa gouvernante de répandre de l'eau à l'entrée du musée où il commettait son vol, qui avait gelé avec le froid de cette nuit d'hiver. Et sa capacité à tenir debout sur de la glace... était médiocre.

Il n'en avait pas fini, oh que non. Il y en avait un qui allait retrouver sa collection de Sherlock Holmes dans un sale état...

Mais quand il passa à pas de loup devant un bureau, se trouvant présentement dans la résidence Hakuba, il entendit un bruissement d'ailes. Et une idée lumineuse lui vint en tête.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Hakuba/Kaito/Watson – PG**

Le sourire de Hakuba se fana instantanément.

Il était midi pile, l'heure exacte du déjeuner de Watson. Il était monté jusqu'au bureau où était la cage de son faucon, extrêmement satisfait d'avoir à nouveau humilié ce bon à rien de Kaito Kuroba. Cette petite gue-guerre entre eux pouvait paraître infantile, mais elle n'en restait pas moins amusante.

C'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à qu'il pénètre dans le bureau, et que son expression ne se décompose.

« _I'm gonna kill this bloody thief_... » siffla-t-il en anglais.

Son si fier faucon, qu'il avait nommé comme le plus fidèle compagnon de son héros favori... avait été revêtu d'un tutu rose et d'une collerette en forme de pâquerette.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG – 1/3**

Il avait vraiment de quoi être satisfait. Il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif qu'un Hakuba outré ainsi que vexé.

« Ne t'avises plus jamais de toucher à Watson, sale pervers dégénéré!

– Je n'ai jamais touché à ton piaf. En revanche, je dois dire que Kaito Kid a très bon goût en ce qui s'agit de l'habillement ainsi que de ta nouvelle couleur. Il devrait partir sur un ton fraise des bois, la prochaine fois... »

Il jura voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de l'anglais, qui l'attrapa par le col.

« Tu es allé trop loin, Kuroba. »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG – 2/3**

« Tu es allé trop loin, Kuroba, siffla l'anglais.

– Pourquoi LE KID serait-il allé trop loin? Après tout, il a mit Watson à sa juste valeur. La pauvre, elle se trimbale un nom masculin alors que c'est une fauconne. Tu n'es pas si gentleman que ça, tout compte fait.

– Quand bien même, on n'habille pas un oiseau! Tu te rends compte de la difficulté que ça a été de lui enlever?

– Allez, le taquina-t-il. Une fois dans ta vie, tu as été capable de voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous de la jupe d'une fille, réjouis-toi. »

Hakuba devint rouge vif.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG – 3/3**

Hakuba devint rouge vif, que ce soit d'embarras ou de colère.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai aucun intérêt à connaître la couleur des sous-vêtements de mes camarades! »

Kaito écarquilla les yeux.

« Sérieux?

– Bien sûr que oui! »

Une moue déforma les traits du magicien :

« Ouais, le Kid aurait vraiment dû rajouter un drapeau arc-en-ciel au dessus de ton lit...

– Hein? » répondit l'anglais, ne saisissant pas.

Le brun posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je comprends donc enfin d'où vient ton obsession envers le Kid. Désolé, Hakuba, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit de ce bord là. »

* * *

**Magic Kaito/Détective Conan – Kaito/Conan/Hakuba – PG –1/2**

« Il est inutile de vous battre pour moi, les garçons, je vous aime tous les deux... minauda le voleur qui s'amusait décidément comme un fou.

– Toi, à part attendre qu'on te mette en prison, tu peux te taire, répliqua sèchement Hakuba, avant de se retourner vers l'enfant. Recule, Conan, c'est moi qui l'ait arrêté! »

La prise de l'anglais sur les menottes qui reliaient sa main avec celle du Kid se raffermit, et Conan garda sa montre dirigée vers Kaito :

« Je me méfie, on ne sait jamais avec lui. Et c'est moi qui l'ait arrêté en premier!

– Non, c'est à moi que revient la tête de Kaitô Kid! »

* * *

**Magic Kaito/Détective Conan – Kaito/Conan/Hakuba – PG – 2/2**

« Kaitô Kid est à moi!

– Non, à moi!

– Je le poursuis depuis plus longtemps!

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? »

Un clic retentit, et les deux détectives se retournèrent lentement vers Kaito, qui leur souriait largement. Et l'horreur s'installa sur leur visage quand ils virent que le voleur s'était échappé de sa menotte et l'avait accrochée au poignet de Conan.

« Je suis désolé, mes chéris, je ne peux choisir entre vous deux... Toi, Conan, tu es trop jeune. Et toi, mon petit Saguru... tu es juste insupportable. »

Il se releva, faisant claquer sa cape :

« _See you soon under the moon..._ »

Et il s'envola en riant.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Aoko/(Hakuba) – PG**

« Un jour, peut-être... répondit machinalement Kaito, après qu'Aoko ait fini son long monologue à propos de la façon dont son père attraperait le Kid.

– Ce n'est pas peut-être! Il a trop d'ennemis puissants pour ne pas tomber un jour!

– Ah oui? s'esclaffa-t-il. Et qui? »

La brune fronça les sourcils et se mit à lister, tout en nombrant avec ses doigts :

« Mon père, bien évidemment. Puis ce jeune garçon, Conan Edogawa. Et enfin Hakuba!

– Heh, ton père essaie depuis 20 ans, sans succès. Le suivant est un gamin. Et Hakuba... » sa bouche se tordit. « Et un gros nul. Alors il n'est pas près d'aller en prison. »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Hakuba/Kaito – PG-13 – 1/2**

« Viens derrière moi, Hakuba, murmura le voleur.

– Pardon? Il n'en est pas question!

– BOUGE DE LA! » hurla-t-il, avant de se jeter sur l'anglais qu'il plaqua au sol. Une détonation retentit.

Le détective gémit, tout en frottant son crâne douloureux. Il leva ses yeux en direction du corps perché au dessus de lui, et fronça les sourcils en voyant la mimique de douleur sur les traits de Kaito.

Tout à l'heure, il lui souriait avec provocation. Avant que ces hommes en gris n'arrivent.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler contre son bras. Du sang. Et ce n'était pas le sien.

« K-Kaito...? » murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG – 2/2**

Il vit des lumières venir de derrière les arbres, et les hommes s'enfuirent, craignant que la police n'arrive. Mais Hakuba ne bougea pas, pétrifié par la peur, tandis que les policiers partaient en chasse des tireurs, s'éloignant.

L'anglais leva une main tremblante vers le magicien, qui ne prononçait pas un mot.

« H-Hey, réponds-moi, Kuroba... T'as pas intérêt à mourir. »

Un faible sourire s'afficha sur les traits du voleur, qui chuchota :

« Je pensais que... ton plus grand souhait était ma mort... »

Kaito lâcha un faible rire, et la malice dans ses yeux revint.

« Désolé... ils ont pas touché de points vitaux. Kaitô Kid n'a pas encore raccroché... »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

Irréel, impossible, ce sont les mots qui se répétaient dans son cerveau.

Hakuba avait réussi à coincer ce voleur importunant. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoires. Mais il avait appris à ses dépends que le voleur pouvait jouer son numéro de casa-nova pas seulement avec les femmes.

Tous deux reliés par des menottes, Kaito s'était soudain approché de lui, et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son choc avait été si grand, et la sensation si agréable, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué le tintement des menottes quand elles tombèrent sur le sol.

Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de toucher ses lèvres du bout des doigts, en se demandant ce qui venait de se produire.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Hakuba/Kaito – PG**

Cet affront monumental tournait dans la tête du détective. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner ainsi? Ça n'avait été qu'une stratégie sournoise du voleur, rien de plus. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser surprendre ainsi. Il n'aurait pas dû... être si faible.

Il secoua la tête pour tenter de faire disparaître en vain l'image du brun penché vers lui, de ses yeux clos, de ses mèches brunes qui voletaient, et la sensation des lèvres appliquées sur les siennes.

La porte menant au toit claqua contre le mur, et son poing se serra. Le brun se tourna lentement vers lui, rieur.

« Alors, Saguru-chan, on aime les garçons à ce qu'il paraît? »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Aoko/Kaito/(Hakuba) – PG**

Un seul instant, à peine une demi-seconde avant qu'ils ne recommencent à faire les gamins. Aoko en a vraiment assez de ces deux énergumènes.

« Dis donc, Kaito... Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à Hakuba? On dirait presque qu'il boude.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? C'est pas mon pote. »

Aoko ne peut s'empêcher de lui frapper l'épaule. Même s'ils passent leur temps à se chercher des poux, même s'ils ne peuvent pas rester dans la même pièce sans qu'il y ait des remarques désobligeantes qui volent; elle a bien compris qu'ils s'apprécient. Mais qu'ils l'avouent, ça il ne faut pas y compter.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG – 1/3**

Hakuba ne voulait pas... Non, _non_!

« Plus un geste, Kid! »

Un frisson se répandit dans son bras, faisant trembler l'arme qu'il tenait en joue, vers le dos du voleur.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Hakuba? » lui répondit-il, sans aucune moquerie dans sa voix. Juste... une profonde indifférence qui lui tordit l'estomac.

« P-Pourquoi t'es-tu allié à Spider?

– Et pourquoi cherches-tu sans cesse à savoir _pourquoi_, Hakuba? Parfois, il n'y a tout bonnement pas de réponses à donner. Parfois... il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG – 2/3**

« Des sacrifices? Mais de quoi parles-tu, bon sang!? » s'écria l'anglais, ne lâchant pas son arme.

Le voleur soupira, et se retourna, plantant son regard sérieux dans celui du détective.

« Je ne reculerai devant rien, même m'allier à cette ordure, si j'ai la possibilité d'accomplir mon but.

– Si tu fais ça, je devrais te tirer dessus. Tu ne seras plus un simple voleur, mais le complice d'un assassin.

– Fais-le, alors. Qu'est-ce qui te retient? »

Saguru déglutit, et un voile de souffrance recouvrit ses yeux :

« Je suis tout bonnement incapable de te faire du mal. »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG – 3/3**

« Malheureusement, c'est ta destinée depuis le début, répliqua froidement Kaito. Tu t'attendais à quoi? Pouvoir m'arrêter en claquant des doigts? » il plissa ses yeux. « Tu es un détective, ou non?

– J'en suis un, siffla Hakuba.

– Et moi, suis-je un criminel? »

Un long silence s'installa, que Saguru rompit au bout d'un long moment.

« Oui. »

Un sourire amer vint s'afficher sur le visage de Kaito.

« Alors pourquoi hésites-tu?

– Parce que tu n'es pas qu'un simple voleur pour moi. »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hakuba put admirer la Poker Face de Kaitô Kid voler en morceaux.

* * *

Et voilà! Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire cette ''guerre'' entre Kaito et Hakuba, ça m'a valu pas mal de crises de rire! J'aurais aimé la poursuivre... qui sait, peut-être plus tard.

Pour la ''teinture'' de Hakuba, mea culpa : cette idée, je la tire de la ficiton Twins Destiny de Dragonna (ladite fic qui m'a fait aimer le Kaito/Hakuba), et elle m'a fait mourir de rire. Petit clin d'œil à elle :)

Et Watson qui est une fauconne, c'est une idée qui était développé dans une des fics de Claude le Noctambule, THE fanfictionneur à lire si on est fan de DC.

Bref, à la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde!

De retour, non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, mais pour vous donner des amuses-gueules, afin de dissiper votre faim au cas où vous attendriez le plat de résistance, qui pourrait soit être la suite de ma fic longue WAPU, ou encore cet OS sur DC/MK que j'ai promis il y a si longtemps...

Je ne dirais rien sur ces deux-là, pas question de faire des promesses que je pourrais briser.

Mais ce que je peux vous dire, au contraire, c'est que ces drabbles viennent de l'arbre qui a poussé chez drakys, que le lien est sur mon profil et que le disclaimer que DC/MK appartient à Goshô Aoyama.

Aussi, lisez bien les ratings, car certains sont un peu plus explicites que d'autres même si cela ne va jamais très loin. Et oui, je suis définitivement in-love avec le couple Kaito/Hakuba, et il y a quelques drabbles qui pourraient avoir un accent HeiShin ^^

S'il existe des fautes, peut-être que je les ai repérées, peut-être pas, mais je ne vais pas y toucher car cela casserai le principe de l'arbre à drabble.

Sur ce, HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Hakuba/Kaito – PG**

« Pitoyable. »

Kaito releva la tête de son journal, envoyant une œillade assassine à Hakuba.

« Qui est pitoyable? Celui qui te fait sans arrêt mordre la poussière?

– Oh, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Kuroba, je te rappelle que _je_ suis le cavalier. » les pupilles sombres du brun s'étrécirent. « Et oui, Kaitô Kid est tout bonnement ridicule, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin narquois. Annoncer qu'il va voler la tour de Tokyo, et puis quoi encore? La prochaine fois, ce sera la Lune?

– Ah, les détectives... soupira-t-il. Vous êtes tellement coincés que vous êtes incapables de rêver. C'est tellement triste... »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG  
**_(suite d'un drabble à trouver au chapitre précédent)_

« Urg... Que tu es mesquin Hakuba. »

Le détective haussa un sourcil.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'arrive?

– Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, répondit Kaito, feignant le désespoir. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce que tu as fait. Tu joues avec ta vie.

– Accouche. »

Le brun retint un sourire en coin, et annonça haut et fort, de sorte à ce que la classe entière entendit :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu brises ainsi les fantasmes de tant de jeunes filles en embrassant Kaitô Kid! Son fan-club va t'en vouloir! »

Un frisson parcourut les épaules de l'anglais, qui se jura intérieurement qu'il tuerait ce voleur.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

Il trouvait l'idée délicieusement déplacée. Profiter de son déguisement de femme pour faire du gringue à Hakuba et mieux se moquer de lui ensuite. Ainsi, Kaito s'approcha à pas de velours du détective, et fit semblant d'avoir manqué lui rentrer dedans, en profitant pour frotter sa fausse poitrine contre l'anglais.

Celui-ci attrapa rapidement son poignet et eut un sourire moqueur.

« Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier, je ne suis pas sensible à ce genre de choses. »

Kaito lui lança un regard railleur, pas gêné d'être déjà démasqué.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu préférais les garçons. »

Oh oui, le faire rougir comme ça, quel bonheur.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Hakuba/Kaito – PG**

Hakuba soupira de dépit.

La soirée continuait, et il avait beau avoir déjà démasqué le voleur, il n'avertissait personne. Enfin, pas pour le moment.

Pour l'instant, il regardait l'adolescent qui jouait son rôle de femme en chasse au milieu de la foule, draguant tous les hommes qu'il croisait. Et il s'amusait comme un fou, en profitant pour dérober quelques montres, les changeant de place et rendant ainsi perplexes leurs détenteurs.

On aurait dit que Kaito faisait ça pour s'amuser, comme s'il n'allait pas commettre un vol dans moins d'une heure, comme s'il n'avait pas toutes les polices du monde aux trousses.

Il espérait que sa bêtise ne lui jouerait pas de mauvais tours plus tard.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG – 1/3**

« Votre basse tentative de me séduire m'incommode, Monsieur Hakuba. »

Au début de la soirée, Hakuba aurait rougi, mais maintenant les tentatives de Kaito devenaient ridicules, au point qu'il ne répondait plus et ignorait totalement les regards outrés qu'on pouvait lui adresser.

Il eut même envie de rentrer dans son jeu, peut-être pour le prendre à son propre piège.

« Navré, Mademoiselle, j'ai cru en vous voyant avec d'autres que moi que vous étiez engagée pour faire ce que vous faites. »

Ce fut au tour de Kaito d'écarquiller les yeux, comme s'il était vraiment blessé qu'on le traite de prostituée.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG – 2/3**

« Êtes-vous en train de me traiter de putain?

– Grand Dieu, jamais, répondit Hakuba avec un grand sourire. Je suis trop gentleman pour cela. Disons simplement qu'on m'en a raconté de belles sur vous. Par exemple, qu'il vous est arrivé de donner de votre corps pour vous débarrasser de situations gênantes... »

Kaito étrécit les yeux au souvenir, et rétorqua, oubliant sa comédie :

« J'ai embrassé cette personne car elle était bien trop collante, figurez-vous. Et je n'y ai pas pris le moindre plaisir.

– Quand bien même, embrasser une femme pour cela, vous deviez être désespérée. »

Le regard noir qu'il reçut fut jubilatoire.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – 3/3**

« Re-bonsoir, Kuroba. »

Le magicien haussa un sourcil.

« Tu es têtu, Hakuba.

– Désolé, s'esclaffa l'anglais. Je cherchais une jolie jeune fille, et je tombe sur toi.

– Ne te faudrait-il pas plutôt un jeune homme? » railla-t-il.

Hakuba ne fit que hausser un sourcil, le défi clairement présent dans ses iris.

« Parfait, j'en ai un face à moi. »

Kaito n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le tenant de ses paroles que l'anglais se planta face à lui, le fit reculer jusqu'à la barrière de sécurité, et apposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son sourire disparu, Hakuba se recula et siffla :

« A l'avenir, ne m'embrasse plus jamais. »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Aoko/Akako – PG**

Kaito leva les yeux au ciel, et Aoko lui tira la langue.

« Mon père arrêtera Kaitô Kid, tu verras!

– Ouais, quand la prédiction des mayas pour 2012 se réalisera, donc jamais. »

Un rire caractéristique intervint :

« Ce ne sont pas les mayas dont tu devrais craindre les prédictions, Kuroba-kun, minauda Akako. Lucifer m'a fait part de choses intéressantes hier. » elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Tu sais ce que tu as à faire si tu veux savoir ce que j'ai vu. »

Kaito ne put réprimer un frisson en voyant le regard gourmand que la sorcière posait sur lui.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

« Un baiser de fin de dispute? » fit le brun, la bouche en cul de poule.

Hakuba dévisagea Kaito, ayant une furieuse envie d'aller chercher la fiente de Watson et de lui renverser sur la tête. Mais à la place, il choisit de ne pas être celui qui se fait tourner en bourrique, pour une fois.

Il avança vers le magicien, un air sérieux sur le visage, et s'approcha de celui du brun qui écarquilla les yeux, reculant rapidement, jusqu'à trébucher sur une chaise. Un coin des lèvres de l'anglais se releva, et Kaito se mit à gueuler :

« T-Trouve-toi une nana, Hakuba, c'est urgent!

* * *

»**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Aoko (Hakuba) – PG-13**

« Où est cet imbécile de Hakuba, aujourd'hui? » marmonna Kaito en s'asseyant à sa place, observant la salle de classe.

A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'il reçut un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne qui lui fit lâcher un cri peu masculin.

« Bordel, Aoko, j'ai fait quoi encore!?

– Tu ne vas pas me dire que, toi, qui est sans arrêt à regarder les infos, tu n'es pas au courant! »

Le brun cligna des yeux, les sourcils froncés, puis sortit son journal. La première page lui sauta aux yeux.

Et sans dire un mot, il sortit précipitamment, abandonnant ses affaires.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG – 1/3**

Le contraire l'aurait étonné, mais il aurait préféré éviter d'aller jusque là. Les visites étaient normalement réservées à la famille, donc Kaito avait revêtu un déguisement, celui du père du détective.

Une fois dans la chambre d'hôpital, il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le lycéen, et son estomac lui fit mal. Il enleva rapidement son masque, et dégonfla son faux ventre, pour s'asseoir sur une chaise qui traînait. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, et respira lentement, cherchant à se calmer. Et il entendit une petite voix :

« Pourquoi es-tu ici? »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG – 2/3**

« Pourquoi es-tu ici? »

La question de Saguru résonna dans la chambre, et Kaito garda ses pupilles tournées vers le sol, honteuses.

« Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me tire dessus.

– Mais c'est par ma faute! » cria le brun, se levant brusquement, la respiration hachée.

Hakuba resta calme, ses pupilles claires dans celles de son rival.

« J'espère que tu ne compte pas faire ce qu'ils demandent.

– Ils disent qu'ils tueront tous les proches de Kaitô Kid si je n'obtempère pas!

– Je suis pourtant vivant. »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG – 3/3**

« Vivant? » Kaito lâcha un rire sec. « Tu t'es regardé? Ouais, t'es aussi vivant qu'un zombie.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour leur obéir. »

Le magicien garda son regard vissé au sol, et ses poings se serrèrent.

« Je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un qui m'est cher. »

Hakuba, les traits crispés, tenta de se lever, sûrement pour lui asséner un bon coup de poing, mais gémit de douleur et retomba contre son oreiller. Kaito s'approcha, et la poigne de l'anglais attrapa son col.

« N'y vas pas. »

Les doigts du magicien s'entremêlèrent aux siens, et il s'abaissa, leurs lèvres se frôlant, avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité, murmurant quelques excuses.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

« NINJAA! » cria soudainement Kaito, croisant ses index et majeurs des deux mains devant sa tête, ayant enroulé une écharpe autour de son visage.

Hakuba le dévisagea longuement, l'air presque terrifié, et réussit à balbutier après quelques tentatives :

« Aurais-tu définitivement perdu les quelques neurones qu'il te restait? »

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent.

« T'as jamais joué au ninja quand t'étais petit?

– Non. Je te rappelle que j'ai grandi en Angleterre. Nous, c'était les _Cops and robbers_. »

Kaito plissa les yeux :

« Et t'étais policier, j'imagine?

– Non, j'étais Sherlock Holmes.

– Ça m'aurait étonné... »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

« Un bouton sur ce visage d'albâtre censé être parfait? Ohoho, Saguru-kun, tu ne prends pas soin de toi ces derniers temps, pas vrai? »

Le détective roula des yeux, repoussant le brun importunant qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il avait essayé de cacher ce bouton, mais inutile : il était toujours là, bien rouge, au beau milieu de son front.

« Monsieur le détective aurait-il un rendez-vous bientôt? continua de l'embêter Kaito. Avec qui? Ah, c'est vrai, ça doit être un garçon... Tu abandonnes Kaitô Kid? »

Hakuba, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, ouvrit son bentô, exposant le poisson à l'intérieur.

« Un mot de plus, et ça finit dans ton caleçon. »

* * *

**Magic Kaito/Détective Conan – Kaito/Shinichi/Hakuba – PG – 1/3**

A la sortie du lycée, Kaito se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Un adolescent était adossé à un arbre, en train de taper sur son téléphone.

Le magicien haussa un sourcil. Que faisait-il ici, n'était-il pas domicilié à Beika?

Il s'approcha du détective, sa meilleure Poker Face de sortie, et Shinichi releva la tête quand Kaito lui demanda :

« Vous attendez quelqu'un?

– Oui, savez-vous où est- ?

– Kudô-kun? »

Kaito se retourna, apercevant Saguru derrière lui. Le détective brun sourit, et salua son collègue, qui le lui rendit.

Déglutissant en dévisageant tour à tour ses deux plus grands rivaux, Kaito se raidit. Non... Ces deux-là étaient amis!?

* * *

**Magic Kaito/Détective Conan – Kaito/Hakuba/Shinichi – PG – 2/3**

« ''Amis'', je n'irai pas jusque là... dit Shinichi. Disons simplement que nous avons souvent été amenés à nous rencontrer. »

Kaito hocha la tête, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, dans un café, en compagnie de ses deux pires ennemis.

« En effet, acquiesça Hakuba. Mais pour autant, je te respecte beaucoup en tant que détective de l'est, et j'espère que notre coopération portera ses fruits. »

Un rire secoua les épaules de Shinichi, et Kaito tenta, craignant de connaître la réponse :

« Quelle coopération...? »

Hakuba lui lança un regard moqueur, et Shinichi répondit :

« Pour le prochain vol du Kid, quoi d'autre? »

Pas de doute, Kaito était mal barré.

* * *

**Magic Kaito/Détective Conan – Kaito/Hakuba/Shinichi – PG – 3/3**

« Et donc vous êtes dans la même classe c'est ça? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le fils de Toichi Kuroba, le célèbre magicien, soit ami avec toi. »

Les deux se lancèrent un regard en coin, et l'anglais répondit :

« Navré de te décevoir, mais nous ne sommes pas ''amis''. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait là. » il dirigea son regard vers Kaito. « Tu sais, si tu voulais nous espionner, ce n'est pas très discret.

– Je ne suis pas Kaitô Kid! Je suis venu pour savoir si c'est propre aux détectives d'être gonflants, et non, c'est bien toi qui est un cas particulier! »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Akako – PG**

« A moins tu aies une... _proposition_ à me faire? demanda Akako, le regard lubrique.

– Je n'aime ni ta voix, ni la façon dont tu me regardes, Koizumi. »

La sorcière se redressa, et s'esclaffa :

« Fais comme tu le sens, Kid. Mais dans ce cas, ma prédiction restera secrète, et tu ne pourras pas empêcher le destin de s'abattre sur toi.

– J'y crois pas, au destin, et, même si j'étais Kid, je ne voudrais pas de ta vision, tout compte fait. C'est plus drôle quand on a l'effet de surprise. »

Il ne loupa pas l'œillade pleine de dédain que lui envoya la brune, même si au fond, son cœur lancinait.

* * *

**Détective Conan – Shinichi/Heiji – PG-13**

« Tu fais chier, grogna-t-il.

– C'est quoi le problème au juste?

– Le problème, c'est que t'as promis que tu viendrais à Osaka, et qu'au final, tu te défiles pour poursuivre Kaitô Kid! Encore une fois! Je voulais te faire goûter des okonomiyakis, moi!

– Roh, c'est bon, Hattori, soupira Shinichi. Je repousse juste mon voyage de quelques jours. Et si ça se trouve, j'ai pas envie de les goûter, tes crêpes. »

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout du fil. Puis un hurlement :

« Bah toi, t'arrivera jamais à arrêter Kaitô Kid de toute façon! »

Heiji raccrocha et Shinchi grimaça. Il l'avait vraiment vexé pour le coup.

* * *

**Magic Kaito/Détective Conan – Kaito/Shinichi/Hakuba – PG – 1/2**

« Toujours la même rengaine... mais c'est une première que vous soyez tous les deux présents! »

Shinichi resserra sa prise sur son arme à feu, tandis que Hakuba fixait le voleur avec méfiance.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait grand chose... poursuivit-il.

– Tu crois sérieusement pouvoir t'échapper? » répliqua Shinichi, un sourire étirant néanmoins ses lèvres.

Kaito étrécit ses yeux, et répliqua, la même expression défiante sur son visage :

« Oh que oui. Tu te sentirais trop seul sans moi, Tantei-kun.

– Je demande à voir.

– Vous le dites si je dérange? » intervint Hakuba, irrité.

Shinichi cilla, et Kaito s'esclaffa :

« On est jaloux? »

* * *

**Magic Kaito/Détective Conan – Kaito/Shinichi/Hakuba – PG – 2/2**

Jaloux. Ce mot se répéta dans le crâne de Saguru, qui gronda :

« Et puis quoi encore? Tu devrais cesser de te croire irrésistible.

– Oh, pourtant, ce que je vois, c'est que tu rougis beaucoup.

– Je ne suis pas une femme!

– Hakubaaa... continua de le railler Kaito. On est tous au courant de tes préférences!

– Mais cesse avec cette histoire!

– En attendant, je n'ai encore jamais reçu de vrai démenti! »

En retrait, Shinichi baissa son arme, hébété. Il avait déjà entendu cette dispute quelque part...

* * *

**Détective Conan – Shinichi/Heiji (Kaito) – PG-13 – 1/2**

« Lâcheur! » lui gueula Heiji dès qu'il descendit du Shinkansen.

Shinichi lui lança un long regard d'autoroute, puis marmonna :

« C'est bon, qu'est-ce que ça change que j'arrive mercredi au lieu de lundi?

– Rien à foutre, les promesses sont les promesses! »

Le Tokyoïte soupira, et marmonna :

« Je suis désolé, t'es content? »

Il reçut un regard courroucé, mais malgré tout un hochement de tête.

« J'espère au moins que Kaitô Kid s'est fait poutrer. »

Shinichi baissa les épaules et soupira :

« Il y a un truc dont je dois te parler... »

* * *

**Détective Conan – Shinichi/Heiji (Hakuba/Kaito) – PG-13 – 2/3**

« Et donc tu penses que ce mec et Hakuba se connaissent? Et qu'ils seraient dans la même classe?

– Traites-moi de dingue si tu veux, mais Hakuba le suspecte, ce type, et ils se disputent pour les mêmes bêtises. J'ai aucune preuve, mais j'en suis persuadé. »

Le Détective de l'Ouest ricana :

« J'ai accepté le fait que tu deviennes un môme de sept ans, je peux absolument tout croire. J'ai juste du mal à imaginer que ce coincé ne l'ait pas dénoncé sous prétexte qu'ils se connaissent. »

Shinichi haussa les épaules.

« En tout cas, ça m'intrigue. Je vais faire mon enquête, et je verrais bien. »

* * *

**Détective Conan – Shinichi/Heiji (Hakuba) – PG-13 – 3/3**

« Eh bien sans moi. Je ne sais pas comment tu supportes ce prétentieux. »

La moue de Heiji fit rire Shinichi :

« Allez, il n'est pas si terrible... Et puis ce n'est pas un mauvais type, il est fan de Sherlock Holmes!

– Ça veut dire que je suis un connard si je préfère Ellery Queen? » s'énerva-t-il.

Shinichi leva les yeux au ciel :

« Tu t'énerves pour n'importe quoi. Pas étonnant que Hakuba aussi t'ait embêté avec ça.

– Si tu dis encore le nom de ce salopard, je me barre. » le menaça Heiji.

Le sourire du détective de l'Est s'élargit. Finalement, il comprenait pourquoi l'anglais aimait tant le titiller.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit Hakuba, derrière un bâtiment, avec une camarade. Il écouta en entier la déclaration de la lycéenne, à quelle point elle aimerait apprendre à connaître le détective.

Quand elle partit, les yeux de Kaito traînèrent alors jusqu'à Saguru, qui n'avait rien dit pendant tout ce temps. Il choisit ce moment pour apparaître :

« Tu devrais accepter, Hakuba. Qui sait quand l'occasion se représentera? »

L'anglais cilla, restant figé sur place :

« Tu penses? » murmura-t-il.

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres :

« Quoi, elle n'a pas les attributs nécessaires? »

Mais Hakuba ne répondit pas à sa pique. Il se contenta de partir, songeur.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

« Je te rappelle que je suis ton invité!

– Hum, c'est un nouveau synonyme de _squatteur_? répliqua Hakuba de son habituel ton hautain.

– Je ne squatte pas! siffla le brun. Je reste juste ici jusqu'à que la pluie s'arrête! Après ça, je quitte cette maison et je ne reviens plus jamais, rassure-toi! »

L'anglais ne fit que hausser un sourcil, avant de désigner Kaito du menton :

« En attendant, tu dégoulines sur mon tapis.

– Quoi, il est cher?

– Il a coûté 200£.

– Bah ça va alors!

– Ce qui fait 30 000 yens, crétin. »

La mâchoire du japonais tomba.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG – 1/2**

« Question : comment tu fais pour ne pas te perdre dans cette baraque?

– Au lieu de poser des questions idiotes, finis de te sécher les cheveux. Je reviens. »

Le brun marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais finit sa tâche. Il observa par la fenêtre de la chambre, et bougonna :

« J'espère que la pluie va s'arrêter bientôt...

– Si tu veux, je demanderai à mon chauffeur de te raccompagner. »

Kaito leva les yeux vers son hôte, puis vers la tasse qu'il lui tendait, et plissa les yeux avec méfiance.

« Tu m'offres un moyen de rentrer et à boire? Trèèès suspect. J'espère que ce n'est pas empoisonné. »

* * *

**Magic kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG- 2/2**

« Eh non, désolé, je n'ai pas prévu de te tuer aujourd'hui. Il faut encore que je trouve où te jeter à la mer sans paraître suspect. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas tarder.

– Quel humour, grogna Kaito.

– Je te retourne le compliment. » Hakuba força la tasse dans la main du magicien. « Et donc? Tu veux que je te raccompagne? »

Kaito observa à nouveau les vitres frappées par la pluie, puis souffla :

« Ça ira. Je peux attendre que les giboulées passent. Et l'accueil n'est pas si mal. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, les deux lycéens s'échangèrent un sourire amical.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Hakuba/Kaito – PG-15**

Hakuba sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Il embrassait Kaito Kuroba. Il embrassait Kaitô Kid. Et ce n'était pas un simple touché de lèvres. Ils y mettaient tous les deux les formes. Et aucun ne s'arrêtait pour se rendre compte de l'incongruité de la chose.

Et pourtant, il était là, accroché au magicien comme une moule à son rocher. Et sa bouche laissait passer des sons obscènes. Kaito ouvrit aussi la bouche, lâchant un râle qui ressemblait à son prénom.

Puis Hakuba ouvrit les yeux et vit son plafond. Il était seul.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il jura.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG-13**

Rien ne l'avait jamais plus débecté que lui-même, à cet instant. Il n'aurait jamais cru tomber si bas. Et encore moins que les railleries que lui servait Kaito à longueur de journée sur sa sexualité s'avèrent être vraies.

Rien que de penser au magicien lui donna la nausée. Ce n'était absolument pas normal. Il avait dû manger quelque chose d'étrange la veille.

Et pourtant, en arrivant en classe, et en voyant le brun avachi sur sa table, avec son journal, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba (Akako) – PG-13**

« C'est encore meilleur que la bouffe de ma mère! Sérieux, Hakuba, qui te prépare tes bentôs? »

L'anglais étrécit ses yeux :

« Je les fais moi-même, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

– Et t'as le tablier rose qui va avec? » ricana le brun.

Le sourcil du détective tiqua, et il reprit sa boîte-repas de Kaito qui gémit :

« Une dernière crevette, promis, je me moquerai plus!

– Koizumi serait très heureuse de te donner la becquée.

– Plus jamais! La dernière fois que j'ai mangé ce qu'elle avait préparé, c'était pas bon, et elle a essayé de me faire des trucs bizarres après! »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

« Girlfriend, tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

– Bien sûr que oui, tu me prends pour qui! pesta Kaito. Je parle très bien anglais, je te rappelle!

– Vraiment? s'étonna Hakuba avant de continuer en anglais. Dans ce cas, si je te parle comme ça, tu comprends ce que je dis? »

Le japonais fronça les sourcils, et marmonna dans la même langue :

« C'est quoi cet accent? Tu peux pas parler normalement?

– Mon anglais est tout à fait normal, il est juste _british_.

– Non, ton accent est débile, _moron_.

– Le tien est totalement faux, ce n'est pas mieux. »

* * *

Et voilà, c'en est tout pour cet arbre! Je tiens à signaler qu'encore une fois, c'est le fandom qui m'a fait le plus écrire.

Je signale aussi quelque chose : il peut y avoir certaines "histoires" qui peuvent avoir l'air de commencer avec ces drabbles, mais qui ne sont jamais finies. Pour une seule et bonne raison, je n'en ressens pas l'envie, et je préfère que vous vous imaginiez de quelle manière cela se poursuit. Alors si certaines ont des conclusions comme la "guerre" de la dernière fois (je ne m'en suis pas remise) d'autres non, comme par exemple cette histoire de Hakuba attaqué. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, l'Org a tiré sur Hakuba et a laissé un message à Kaito, lui disant que s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'ils voulaient, ils tueraient ses êtres chers.

Sinon, j'espère que vous apprécierez le fait que j'élargis le champ de personnages présents. Déjà, maintenant il y a Akako qui est arrivée (j'adore cette meuf!) et puis Heiji ainsi que Shinichi et non Conan. Et encore et toujours Hakuba et Kaito, mes deux chéris, même si ma loyauté restera toujours et éternellement au second.

Pour finir, petit anecdote : le drabble où Kaito demande à Hakuba comment il fait pour ne pas se perdre dans sa propre maison est une référence à la fic SasuNaru de NavyBlueWings, qui se nomme Therapy (une merveille), et où le dialogue est à mourir de rire. Et comme je n'ai pas peur, le voici en anglais :

_"How do you not get lost in this place?"  
__"I have a brain."  
__"Hey! I have one too!"  
__"I use mine."_

Sur ces derniers mots Jean-Pierre, je passe l'antenne! Merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain arbre! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Oho, une baisse de régime! Bien moins de drabbles que les autres fois, en même temps ça fait un peu du bien, c'était long à tout envoyer pour le recueil de drakys ^^

Pas grand chose à dire... Presque uniquement Kaito/Hakuba, et je commence à m'essayer à écrire des scènes un peu plus « adultes », même si on est encore loin des fics M. Mais lisez quand même les ratings si vous ne voulez pas être surpris.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

« Tu crois que ton père apprécierait que tu fasses de la magie à si diabolique usage?

– Et toi, tu crois que ton père serait content d'apprendre que son fils adoré est de la jaquette, comme son grand héros? rétorqua Kaito, pas du tout touché par la pique pourtant cruelle sur son père disparu depuis des années.

– Sherlock Holmes n'est pas gay!

– Ooooh, on a jamais su ce qu'il faisait avec Watson quand Mme Hudson était absente! » il se rapprocha, chuchotant avec un regard désapprobateur : « J'espère que _ton _Watson ne subit pas le même sort. »

Hakuba rougit de colère, et le magicien sourit, fier d'avoir gagné, encore.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

Il avait trouvé cette soirée fort distrayante. Elle avait commencé par un repas tout à fait satisfaisant en compagnie de Aoko et son père, puis avait suivi son petit numéro de magie. Après avoir fait tourner en rond la police comme il fallait, il était tranquillement redescendu jusqu'à la salle de réception, ayant au préalable donné le bijou à Jii. Et maintenant, Hakuba, qui n'avait pas pu bouger de la soirée, le fusillait du regard, et il savait que la revanche serait violente.

Comme quoi, la colle ultra-forte, c'était bel et bien capable de coller du tissu au dossier d'une chaise.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

Il connaissait la réponse avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

« Je ne suis pas Kaitô Kid. »

Désabusé, Hakuba soupira :

« Prétends autant que tu veux, quand je t'aurais mis en prison, tu auras bien du mal à nier.

– Et le seul moyen pour ça serait que tu arraches le monocle du Kid... » le brun sourit, moqueur. « Et ça n'arrivera jamais.

– Oh, ça, je ne crois pas, répondit l'anglais avec défi.

– Tu es un garçon naïf.

– C'est mieux qu'être un voleur pervers.

– On dit gentleman.

– Quand on embrasse quelqu'un pour s'échapper, j'appelle ça être pervers. »

Kaito plissa les yeux. Il ressortait cette vieille histoire...?

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

« Et alors? »

Kaito écarquilla les yeux.

« H-Heu... hein?

– Oui, je suis gay, comme tu me le fais remarquer depuis ce qui me paraît un siècle. Et alors? »

Cillant, le magicien n'arriva pas à former une phrase, totalement prit par surprise et incapable de répondre quoique ce soit sous la stupeur.

« Aucune remarque acerbe? se moqua Hakuba. Cela m'étonne de toi. N'étais-tu pas le premier à vouloir crier ma soit-disante homosexualité sur les toits?

– Tu... Tu te fiches de moi? »

Hakuba sourit, trop content de lui-même :

« Quoi, tu veux que je te le prouve? »

Voir le magicien rougir n'avait jamais été aussi délicieux.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

Complimenter Kaito a quelque chose de très amusant, ces temps-ci. Depuis qu'il est au courant de son ''homosexualité'', celui-ci évite Saguru sans arrêt. Et il lui est même arrivé de s'enfuir de la salle de classe en apercevant l'anglais. Et Hakuba n'avait jamais autant jubilé.

Qui aurait cru que le magicien tomberait dans le panneau si facilement. Non, il n'était pas gay, enfin, il ne croyait pas. Mais Kaito, qui se vantait d'être un acteur phénoménal, n'était au final pas capable de discerner le vrai du faux, même quand c'était au final si évident.

Et que c'était jouissif de voir que le brun n'avait pas juste marché dedans, mais s'y était enfoncé jusqu'au cou.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba/Aoko – PG – 1/3**

« Jour... Nuit! Jour... Nuit! »

Hakuba soupira longuement et lourdement, tentant de rester de marbre, tandis que la lumière continuait d'être allumée puis éteinte. Aoko ne parvint pas à garder son calme, et se leva, prête à aller frapper son ami d'enfance, quand l'anglais la retint.

« Laisse-le s'amuser, va...

– Tu es peut-être patient, Hakuba, mais pas moi!

– Il va finir par se lasser. »

La brune fronça les sourcils et se rassit, énervée du manège qui continuait.

« Je peux au moins savoir pour quelle raison il a décidé de t'embêter...? »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba/Aoko – PG – 2/3**

« M'embêter? Le mot est faible. Et je n'ai pas de raison à te donner.

– Jour, nuit, jour- HEY! Tu sais EXACTEMENT ce que tu as fait! »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Aoko étrécissait ses yeux :

« Crachez le morceau, ou je m'énerve pour de bon. »

Kaito s'arrêta brusquement, fusillant du regard l'anglais. Il sortit alors un cadre brisé de sa poche, et la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant le père du garçon sur la photo.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba/Aoko – PG – 3/3**

« Cette photo est précieuse pour moi, et il a fait exprès de le faire tomber!

– Mais non, je te dis! souffla Hakuba. C'était un accident!

– Mon œil! C'est une vengeance puérile parce que j'ai fait tomber ta montre!

– _Je_ suis puéril? Qui s'amuse avec la lumière depuis tout à l'heure?

– Je continuerai jusqu'à que tu avoues avoir fait exprès! »

Aoko sentit la migraine poindre, et décida de laisser ces deux enfants régler leurs différents entre eux, et qu'elle ne ferait que perdre des neurones si elle restait plus longtemps avec eux.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

Parfois, emmerder Hakuba était comme une évidence, c'était aussi automatique que de respirer. Mais que l'autre ne tombe pas dans le piège et ait une bonne répartie, c'était très rare.

« Quoi? Rien à répondre, Kuroba? »

Rien à faire, quand ça arrivait, il se retrouvait sans voix. Surtout à cet instant. Kaito avait tenté de taquiner Saguru, en amenant sur le tapis sa montre à gousset de pacotille. Il lui avait dit qu'il devrait se mettre à jour, et jeter cette saleté.

Mais Hakuba lui avait répondu qu'elle appartenait à sa mère décédée. Et tout ce que voulait faire le magicien, maintenant, était de le prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG – 1/3**

« Chez moi, tout à une place précise, prévue. Alors tu ne touches à rien.

– Désolé, je savais pas qu'en allant chez toi, j'allais en vérité à Buckingham Palace. » se moqua Kaito.

Saguru lui lança un regard en coin assassin, et ouvrit la double porte qui servait d'entrée au Manoir Hakuba. Les domestiques les saluèrent bien bas, bien qu'un peu surprises de voir un invité. Quand elles voulurent leur servir le thé, et préparer un salon pour leur entrevue, l'anglais n'eut même pas le temps de refuser que Kaito était déjà en mode casa-nova, baisant les mains des jeunes-filles. Un tic nerveux remua le sourcil de Hakuba.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG-13 – 2/3**

« Hakubaaa... Boude pas, je ne faisais que lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas se donner tant de peine!

– C'est ça. » répondit sèchement Hakuba, enlevant son manteau qu'il lança sur une chaise sans même le plier. Kaito grimaça. Il était vraiment blessé.

Le brun s'approcha du détective par derrière, souriant de toutes ses dents, et souffla dans son oreille :

« Tu crois vraiment... » il passa son nez dans la nuque de Saguru. « ...maintenant que je suis ici... » il fit naviguer sa main plus bas. « ...que je veux une femme? »

Kaito n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Hakuba s'était déjà retourné et l'avait poussé sur le lit.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG-15 – 3/3**

Le lit entièrement défait, leurs respirations retentissaient dans la pièce. Un sourire ravi étirait les lèvres de Kaito, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Hakuba se trouvait dans le même état que lui, si ce n'est qu'il fixait le plafond d'un air hagard.

Soudain, un rire naquit dans la poitrine du brun, et il finit par s'échapper, bruyamment, coupant l'anglais de son extase pré-orgasme.

« Quoi? gronda-t-il.

– R-Rien... Je pensais juste... » Kaito rit encore un peu. « Que je devrais te rendre jaloux plus souvent! Oh PUTAIN, qui aurait cru que Hakuba Saguru était aussi pervers que moi!

– Je vais m'énerver si tu continues de me rabaisser à ton niveau. »


	5. Chapter 5

Hey tout le monde! Me voilà revenue avec les drabbles, surtout que cette fois-ci, j'ai fait un truc de spécial pour l'anniversaire de Kaito, mon dieu ultime.

L'arbre à drabble est sorti le jeudi, et j'ai écrit ce qui pourrait se passer le jeudi, c'est-à-dire la veille de l'anniversaire de Monsieur; puis j'ai continué chaque jour. Le vendredi, c'était donc la fête; puis le samedi j'ai un peu triché, et j'ai écrit ce qu'il se passait APRES. ...puis j'ai écris d'autres drabbles et j'ai perdu de l'inspiration là-dessus ^^

Pour vous repérer, je vais noter quels drabbles se passent quel jour.

Encore une fois, je suis restée concentrée sur mes deux chéris, Kaito et Hakuba; et il y a des p'tites apparitions de Shinichi et Heiji... Mais il n'y a pas vraiment de couples, surtout un bro!Kaito/Hakuba.

Disclaimer à Goshô Aoyama, et have a good read!

* * *

**JEUDI**

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

Kaito sourit. Et cela contrarie Hakuba. Parce que, appelez-le paranoïaque, mais il a toujours l'impression que quand Kaito est tout sourire, il se moque de lui. Et l'anglais ne supporte pas ça.

...Et il n'ira pas demander pourquoi cette bonne humeur à Aoko. Il a son amour-propre.

..._fuck_.

« Tu as l'air ridiculement ravi, Kuroba, dit-il sur un ton léger. C'est bien de sourire face à la défaite, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce rictus perdurera quand je t'aurais arrêté, pour ton vol demain.

– Oooh, Hakuba, tu es si mignon, tu t'inquiètes pour moi? »

Le détective ne put réprimer un regard noir, et le sourire du magicien ne fit que s'agrandir.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Hakuba/Aoko/Kaito – PG**

Il aurait dû s'en souvenir! Comment avait-il pu oublier?

Enfin, il se souvenait ENFIN de pourquoi Kaito était tout heureux, et énervant. Le lendemain serait son anniversaire! Ce guignol aurait 18 ans!

« Il y aura une fête chez Kaito demain, lui dit Aoko. Tu n'as pas été invité?

– Non. Pas étonnant, en même temps, pourquoi j'irais chez cet imbécile? » répond Hakuba, hautain.

La brune fronça les sourcils, et balança son poing sur le front de l'anglais, qui tomba. Il la regarda partir, se frottant le front, et se demandant ce qu'il avait fait...?

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

« Je vais t'épater, mais... je ne vais pas répondre à tes petites piques de débutant! Non! Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver avec toi aujourd'hui! »

Hakuba écarquilla les yeux, réellement surpris pour le coup, et lâcha prise :

« _Hell_, mais comment un simple anniversaire peut-il te réjouir à ce point? C'est ridicule!

– Hein? Comment t'es au courant? »

Cillant, l'anglais balbutia :

« Je-euh, Nakamori me l'a dit.

– Et pourquoi elle te l'a dit...? » son sourire s'agrandit brusquement. « Me dit pas que tu veux être invité à ma fête! »

Une mine outrée tordit le visage de Saguru, qui s'en alla, cachant ses joues roses.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

« Panier! » entendit-il Kaito chuchoter.

Hakuba se raidit en sentant une boulette de papier arriver pour frapper sa tête. Il tourna un regard noir vers ledit apprenti-basketteur, et gronda :

« Il nous reste plus qu'une heure de cours, laisse-moi tranquille.

– Roooh, t'es pas drôle...

– Kuroba-kun, ça vous intéresse ce que je dis? » intervint la professeur.

Le brun plongea son nez dans ses cours, oubliant l'anglais, qui s'apprêtait à jeter la boulette à la poubelle quand il vit quelque chose d'écrit dessus.

_Chez moi, demain à 19h. Pas de costard. Et je veux un cadeau._

* * *

**VENDREDI**

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Hakuba/Aoko (Kaito) – PG**

« ...Et zut. »

Hakuba ne tient plus, il appelle Aoko. Au téléphone, il tente, par un moyen détourné, de savoir ce qu'il pourrait offrir comme cadeau à Kaito. Ça fait deux heures qu'il cherche, et toujours rien, alors que la fête est dans quelques heures. ...et il doit bien choisir, sinon le brun en profitera pour se moquer impunément de lui.

« Personnellement, je lui ai acheté une anthologie d'Arsène Lupin... Pourquoi tu ne lui amènerais pas le Kid, hein? » le taquine-t-elle.

Hakuba est un gentleman. Anglais, qui plus est. Mais à cet instant, il ne sait pas ce qui le retient de raccrocher au nez de la jeune fille.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Aoko (Hakuba) – PG**

« Reste à attendre l'arrivée d'Hakuba...

– Soit pas bête, Aoko, gronda Kaito. Comme si ce bourge allait venir. On est pas potes, je te rappelle.

– Tais-toi, crétin! Je te rappelle que tu l'as invité!

– Et alors, ça veut rien dire!

– Mais il m'a appelé pour savoir quoi t'offrir! »

A cet instant, le brun ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Sérieux?

– Oui! Il avait l'air vraiment désespéré, le pauvre! Alors tu as intérêt à le remercier quoiqu'il t'offre, et à ne pas te moquer de lui! »

Kaito se renfrogna, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était bientôt vingt heures. Ce crétin avait intérêt à se dépêcher...

* * *

**Détective Conan – Shinichi/Heiji – PG-13**

« Sortons d'ici, Kudô! Tu sais très bien que je déteste les centres commerciaux!

– Je te signale que quand on est à Osaka, t'es toujours en train de me traîner dedans!

– Mais c'est pour la bouffe! Là, c'est les filles qui nous ont forcés, et elles se sont barrées!

– On va juste à la librairie, et on rentre. »

Heiji soupira, et suivit machinalement son collègue, avant de se figer.

« Oh non, non, non, on y va pas!

– Pourquoi?

– Regarde par la vitrine... »

Shinichi se retourna, et haussa les sourcils. Tiens, une vieille connaissance...

* * *

**Détective Conan – Shinichi/Heiji/Hakuba – PG**

Plus jamais il ne parlerait à Kudô. Non, plus jamais. Il avait décidé de bouder jusqu'à que ce sale coincé se barre. Ce bâtard d'anglais... pourquoi Shinichi l'aimait autant, hein? Si c'était ça, il l'inviterait plus jamais à Osaka...

« Ça faisait bien longtemps, Hakuba-san, dit Shinichi avec un grand sourire, ignorant le basané qui boudait derrière lui.

– En effet, Kudô-san. Et pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi Hattori-san refuse de me regarder?

– Oubliez-le, répondit-il, levant les yeux au ciel. Vous êtes venu acheter un des derniers polars, j'imagine? »

Aussitôt, Saguru se raidit, et rougit légèrement. Et Heiji décida soudainement qu'il serait intéressant de rentrer dans la conversation.

* * *

**Détective Conan – Shinichi/Heiji/Hakuba – PG**

Gamin, pense Shinichi, un sourire malgré tout présent sur son visage.

« Alors, Hakuba-san, expliquez-nous quel est votre problème...?

– Avant ça, faites-nous donc part du vôtre, Hattori-san.

– Je n'ai aucun souci, au contraire, nous serions très heureux de vous aider. Hein Shinichi? »

Le détective de l'est sourcilla, mais laissa couler.

« En effet. Vous cherchez quelque chose?

– Hem. Oui, pour un... ami. Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir. »

Shinichi vit alors le rayon face auquel se trouvait Hakuba.

« Un fan de magie?

– Euh, oui, un magicien.

– Je savais qu'il avait une relation bizarre avec le Kid... » marmonna Heiji.

Shinichi lui flanqua un coup de coude.

* * *

**Détective Conan – Heiji/Shinichi (Hakuba) – PG-13**

« Douteuse, c'te relation qu'a ce blanc-cul avec son magicien... grommelait le détective de l'Ouest tandis qu'ils sortaient du centre commercial pour rentrer chez eux.

– Ben quoi, ils sont amis, il lui offre un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Je te signale que tu m'en as déjà offert, signala Shinichi. T'es de mauvaise foi. »

Le basané manqua s'étouffer.

« JE suis de mauvaise foi? C'est toi qui dit ça?

– Oh arrête de faire ta mélo, Hattori- » il s'interrompit brusquement, et fronça les sourcils. « Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, tout à coup? »

Heiji s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, le rouge de ses joues tranchant avec sa peau mate.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Aoko/Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

« Pratiquement tout le monde est arrivé... » murmura Aoko, pensive.

Elle lança un regard à l'hôte de la soirée, et à l'air un peu déçu de Kaito en ne voyant pas arriver Hakuba. Quand soudain, elle vit arriver au coin de la rue un jeune homme ayant les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, et visiblement gêné d'être là. Elle se pencha par la fenêtre, et sourit largement.

« Hakuba-kun est arrivé! »

L'anglais passa la porte d'entrée, se grattant l'arrière du crâne, et se planta face au brun, qui souriait largement.

« Alors, on s'est perdu, monsieur le détective?

– Ta maison est tellement petite que je ne l'avais pas vue, c'est tout. »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

« Alcoolique... J'ai honte pour toi, un fils de policier qui amène de l'alcool à une fête de mineurs... »

Contre toute attente, Hakuba rougit légèrement quand Kaito dit ceci, une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Eh bien, en fait... » l'anglais s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu as tout faux. Il se trouve qu'en Angleterre, on peut boire à partir de 18 ans. Et comme c'est l'âge que tu as aujourd'hui... tiens. »

Réellement surpris, le brun prit la bouteille de champagne que lui tendait Hakuba. Les yeux détournés, Saguru marmonna :

« Bon anniversaire. »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG – 1/2**

Disparue, la gêne précédente, une fois que l'alcool fut consumé. Les autres invités partis, Kaito avait proposé de boire la bouteille amenée par Hakuba. Et à présent, seuls au milieu des restes non-nettoyés de la fête, ils arrivaient à parler sans se chamailler.

« Tu sais que j'ai cru pendant un moment que t'arriverais jamais? T'étais en retard, crétin!

– Oh, c'est bon, hein... gronda Hakuba. Je cherchais un cadeau, puis je suis tombé sur Kudô et son crétin de copain...

– Tu sais, à la base, pour l'histoire du cadeau, j'te faisais juste une blague... » Hakuba écarquilla les yeux. « Mais t'inquiète pas! Ça me fait ultra plaisir que tu sois là. »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG – 2/2**

La surprise se lut sur le visage de Hakuba, qui se réajusta inconfortablement sur son siège.

« V-Vraiment?

– Euh, ouais. Ça aurait pas été pareil si t'avais pas été là.

– Juste parce que ça t'aurais manqué de te foutre de ma gueule...?

– Mais non!

– Pourquoi alors?

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi! »

Ils se dévisagèrent, un peu mal à l'aise. Mais au bout d'un instant, Saguru murmura :

« Merci. » après un blanc, il ajouta. « Je suis content que tu m'aie invité. »

Et ils se sourirent.

* * *

**LUNDI**

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Hakuba/Aoko/Kaito – PG**

« Je vais lui en toucher deux mots...

– Hein? Mais pourquoi? Et qu'est-ce tu vas aller lui dire?

– Kaito t'as obligé à boire, alors que vous êtes mineurs! Il devrait avoir honte, surtout que tu es gentiment venu à sa fête! »

Hakuba se raidit, tandis que Aoko se dirigeait vers le brun, armée de son balais. Il voulut se lever et aller la retenir, et lui dire que c'était le contraire, mais il entendit le rire de Kaito résonner dans la salle de classe.

« J'y étais presque! Ce rosbif a pas voulu toucher à la bouteille! Dommage, j'aurais pu prendre des photos...

– Tu es immonde! »

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Aoko/Akako (Kaito/Hakuba) – PG**

Elle sentait qu'il y avait un malaise, entre Kaito et Hakuba. Depuis la fête de la veille, en fait.

Auparavant, ils se seraient à peine vus qu'ils auraient déjà commencé à sa balancer des piques mesquines, pour finir par limite se battre. Et elle prendrait son balai, et irait les séparer, frappant consciencieusement sur Kaito en l'accusant de pousser à bout l'anglais.

Mais là, ils restaient assis, et évitaient le regard de l'autre. Ils semblaient... gênés.

« Akako, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

– Les hormones, tu sais ce que c'est... »

Aoko haussa un sourcil, tentant de comprendre ce qu'insinuait la sorcière.

* * *

**Détective Conan – Heiji/Shinichi (Kazuha) – PG-13**

« Bon débarras, dit Heiji, collant son téléphone à son oreille.

– Tu es méchant avec Kazuha... commenta Shinichi, un sourcil haussé, à l'autre bout du fil. Elle part à l'université à Tokyo, et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

– Elle va me manquer, mais elle commençait à m'énerver, à toujours fouiner autour de moi! Cette idiote passe son temps à me tanner pour que je lui présente ma ''petite amie''...

– ...j'étais pas au courant. »

Le basané balbutia :

« N-Non, mais, soit pas con, c'est elle qui se fait des idées!

– Ah... »

Une long silence gêné mit fin au sujet.

* * *

**MARDI**

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Hakuba (Kaito) – PG**

La remarque lui valut un grognement, et Hakuba se renfrogna. C'était la troisième personne qui venait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas entre lui et Kuroba.

Alors que la fin de soirée chez le brun avait réussi à les rapprocher, le lendemain n'avait fait que les éloigner. Ils étaient perturbés par cette idée qu'ils aient pu bien s'entendre. Après tout, jusque-là, ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir.

Mais leur conversation, qui avait duré jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, restait dans sa mémoire. Et, même s'il l'avait aimée, et souhaitait la reproduire, Hakuba ne pouvait que se rappeler de la triste vérité. Il était un détective, Kaito était un voleur. Ils ne pouvaient être amis.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito – PG**

Un plume s'échappa des ailes du volatile quand celui-ci s'envola, pour venir tourner autour de son maître. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres, tandis que d'une main gantée, il passait un doigt affectueux sur la tête d'un de ses pigeons qui roucoulait.

La bête partit, montant vers le ciel étoilé, tandis que Kaito s'approchait du bord du toit. Son regard déterminé ne quittait pas l'horizon, alors que ses pas l'amenaient au bord du gouffre.

Le brun écarta les bras, inspira, puis se jeta dans le vide, prêt à s'envoler, et suivre ses oiseaux jusqu'à atteindre la lune.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba/la police – PG**

Utilité = zéro. Vraiment, qui aurait cru que des policiers puissent être aussi inopérants. Ils ne tombaient même pas dans les pièges du voleurs, il y couraient. Et pourtant, après vingt ans de cavale, ils devraient avoir enfin tilté, eh non.

Heureusement qu'il était là. Sinon, l'ego déjà surdimensionné de Kaito aurait pris des proportions insurmontables.

« Alors, Hakuba... tu as bien couru? C'est pas facile avec des mocassins, hein? Surtout quand il y a de l'eau dans les escaliers, rajouta le brun avec un sourire mesquin.

– C'est toi qui dit ça, s'esclaffa Saguru. Mais si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu glisser en montant... »

* * *

**Détective Conan – Conan/Heiji – PG**

Il tenait suffisamment à lui pour être capable de lui mentir, si ça pouvait l'empêcher de risquer sa vie. Shinichi ne voulait pas que son ami perde sa vie tranquille, sans lien avec l'Organisation, pour lui sauver la mise. Mais c'était compter sur son entêtement légendaire.

« Je t'accompagne.

– Non. Tu as ta famille, Kazuha, tes rêves, je ne te laisserai pas t'impliquer là-dedans.

– Et toi alors? »

Conan fronça les sourcils.

« Moi, je dois régler mes comptes avec eux. Ils n'ont rien contre toi.

– C'est pas une excuse, ça!

– Hattori, c'est non. » tonna-t-il, ayant l'air plus adulte que jamais.

* * *

**Magic Kaito – Kaito/Hakuba – PG**

« On a passé une nuit ensemble, ça ne te donne pas exactement le droit de me faire une scène.

– Je ne fais aucune scène! Je dis juste que ça ne doit pas se reproduire! Et je n'aime pas quand tu dis ''nuit'', on dirait qu'on a fait des choses... ajouta Hakuba en rougissant.

– Ooh, et qu'est-ce qui ne doit pas ce reproduire, dans ce cas? demanda Kaito, taquin.

– On ne peut pas être amis. Tu es un criminel, je suis un détective. »

Il s'esclaffa, et se pencha, pour souffler à l'oreille de l'anglais.

« Dans ce cas tout va bien, tu n'as aucune preuve de mes soit-disant méfaits. »


End file.
